


Blindly Fall

by Stephoki



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephoki/pseuds/Stephoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cas ends up on the worst blind date of his life, a stranger in the seat next to him at the basketball game takes things into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindly Fall

Castiel hadn't been on many dates... if any. Thus why Balthazar had set him up tonight, but this was completely horrible. If this was what dating was like then Cas wanted out. 

Cas had shown up at the restaurant an hour ago, blue tie knotted at the base of his throat, smoothing down his suit as his trenchcoat fluttered out around him. He looked around for this Crowley that Balthazar somehow thought Cas would match well with. However when he'd found the man, Crowley had insisted on buying the fanciest of foods with his thick British accent, then talking about the company he ran for nearly the whole meal. Cas picked at the tiny h'orderves that didn't fill him up and nodded politely as Crowley went on and on. Cas could barely get a word in. 

On top of that Cas was sorry to say he didn't find the man to his particular taste. He was older than him by quite a few years and Cas had to admit for someone older he wasn't bad looking. But Cas was more interested in someone his own age. Not to mention he preferred the simple things in life while it was obvious this man liked the complete opposite. 

He was relieved when they left the restaurant to head to the basketball game. Crowley wouldn't be talking nearly as much then... or so Cas thought. Almost as soon as they'd gotten their tickets Crowley's phone rang and he took the call, ignoring Cas who was blindly following him and stumbling along, trying to reach their seats. Cas muttered out many apologies as he tripped over peoples feet. When they got to their seats Cas tripped over the man who would be sitting next to him, nearly landing in the guy's lap, then managing to fall instead into his own seat with a huff. 

"You okay?" a voice asked him. 

"Hmm?" Cas asked and turned to face the man who he'd just practically assaulted with his stumble. Now that he got a good look at the guy he noticed how attractive he was, with dirty blonde hair and the most amazing green eyes Cas had ever seen. "Uh-" he shook his head free of the daze and then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry for... falling on you and all..." 

"Don't worry about it," the man assured him with a smile. He frowned as Crowley cackled about something on the phone and he glanced between the two. "Is that your boyfriend?" he asked, a bit interested but also willing to pity the guy sitting next to him. 

"Blind date," Cas said, lips pressing together into a thin line and this attractive stranger gave Cas an apologetic look before he looked over at a large man who was shuffling down the aisle with a hot dog and burger in one hand, two drinks in the other. Cas turned back to himself as the man sat down next to the attractive stranger and he sighed, a bit disappointed even though he was supposed to be on a blind date. 

The game started and Cas tried to pay attention to what was going on instead of Crowley who was _still_ talking on the phone. The attractive stranger to his left would include him in some of the conversation they were having as he would glance over at the obnoxious blind date. Cas was terrible at hiding that he was attracted to this man as he sat there. He instinctively leaned in closer to him, shifting so he could almost brush him if the arm of the chair hadn't been in the way. He blushed every time the guy looked over at him. And he was pretty sure the guy had noticed everything, as well as his friend. 

With the handsome stranger distracting him the game went by rather fast and before he knew it the buzzer rang for half time. Cas debated getting up but he wasn't about to disturb Crowley to tell him he was going to get something to drink or use the restroom. So instead he sat there. As the crowd started cheer Cas looked up at the giant screen and watched the Kiss Cam going around to different couples. Cas watched with a vague interest. It was all fun and games until... until suddenly Cas was on the screen with Crowley. Cas's face went dark red and he looked around him. 

"Crowley," he nudged the man who was on the phone, still, and Crowley promptly shot him a look then continued to ignore him. Cas didn't have the heart to try again and he shrunk down in his seat as if that would help hide himself from the camera that was tuned in on his face. 

Before he knew what was happening the attractive stranger to his left had stood up and leaned over, dumping a drink over the top of Crowley's head and tossing the foam cup in his lap. Then he'd grabbed Cas and pulled him up, into the best kiss Cas had ever participated in. Cas's breath was taken away from him and he melted into the kiss, barely hearing the eruption of cheering around them, or noticing a few more drinks being dumped over Crowley's head. 

Long after the Kiss Cam had moved on they were still pressed together and the stranger pulled back only when they needed to breathe. "That was... unexpected," Cas panted and refused to look up at the man as his face was burning red. 

"Your date was a douche. Not about to leave you hanging... I'm Dean by the way." 

"Castiel," Cas finally glanced up at him and into those very green eyes. "But you can call me Cas."

"Well, Cas, how'd you like to get a burger with me after the game?" Dean asked him with a raised eyebrow, pressed so close that Cas could feel his breath brushing over him. Cas didn't even care that he'd already had dinner. Burgers were more like it. 

"I think I'd like that very much," Cas smiled, giving Dean a shy smile. 

They were quickly interrupted by someone clearing their throat and they both looked over to who Cas would later learn to be Sam, Dean's brother. Dean chuckled and sat back down and Cas followed suit, grinning as he scooted closer and let their fingers brush together under the arms of the seats for the rest of the game.


End file.
